The Plans
by NotGivingUp
Summary: Follow James and Logan through their growing, and odd, realtionship. A story of first in ways. First date, first kiss, first fight, and so on. Picks up from "The Chicken Nugget Plan" and includes "The Popcorn" and "The Peanut Butter Plan." JAGAN slash!
1. The Popcorn Plan

**So this is "The Popcorn Plan." Part 2 in my "The Plans" series. I can not explain where this series came from, but everyone seemed to love "The Chicken Nugget Plan" so much, how could I not do a sequel?**

**So, I just winged it with "The Chicken Nugget Plan," so let's hope just winging it will work too.**

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's James. Remember me?"

_"The chicken nugget boy? How could I forget? Calling to take me out on that super secret meeting we planned?"_

"Of course. How about I meet you at the movie place in town tomorrow night. Movie's are super secret, aren't they?"

_"Sure are. Hmm, a movie date as a first date. Lucky I love the cliches. What time should I meet you?"_

"Tomorrow? 6-ish? I'm not sure what movies are playing, so we can work it out when we get there."

_"That sounds great. I'll see you then."_

And with that, they both hung up.

* * *

James walked into the movie theater, gently wiping his semi-slightly-kinda-really sweaty hands on his jeans. He was nervous, period. All he had been thinking about for the past 3 days was Logan Mitchell. His eyes, his smile, him. Just him.

He hadn't wanted to seem too eager to get to hang out with the small boy, which turned out to be a cruel thing. He had pounced his phone more than a few times, before mentally arguing with himself and probably throwing the phone. Finally, after 3 days of that, he had had enough.

Finally entering the theater fully, he scanned the place for the brunette, spotting him looking at posters of future movies. James almost ran over, before coming up with a better idea. He pulled the hood of his hoodie up over his head, just so Logan couldn't see him. Then he walked over to the consession stand.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Logan sighed and checked his watch for what was probably the 50th time. It was almost 6:20. Where was James? Had he been stood up? Wouldn't have been the first time.

Logan shook his head, clearing those thoughts. No, James wouldn't have stood him up. It was obvious to him that the taller brunette had liked him. He wouldn't blow him off before their first offical date.

Logan sighed again. He had almost gone crazy over the past three days, practically beating himself over not getting James' number himself. He was starting to worry that James was never going to call him. James was tall, tan, handsome, studying the arts at a different college near by, how could he ever fall for a math geek like Logan?

But, apparently, he did. Now if only he would show up...

"Popcorn?" A voice suddenly said behind Logan, making him jump and throw a fist by reflex. Luckily James ducked, missing Logan's punch.

"James! Holy crap, you scared me!" Logan said.

James stood back to full height laughing. "I can tell. Want some popcorn?"

Logan sighed and grabbed some popcorn, trying to slow his heartrate. "So, what movie are we seeing?" He asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. I looked to see, and none of the movie's sounded good. Did any of them to you?" James took another handful of popcorn and put it in his mouth.

Logan shook his head. "Not really. We could go walk around the park that's not too far from here, eat the popcorn." Grabbing a peice, he threw it up in the air, sucessfully catching it...in his hair.

James laughed as he flicked the peice of popcorn from Logan's hair. "You mean, walk into a movie theater, buy some popcorn, and leave?"

Logan smiled. "Well, the popcorn is already bought, so."

"And so it is. Come on." James said, wrapping his arm around Logan's and walking outside.

It wasn't really cold outside, but with the sun setting a chill had settled. Logan unconsciously pulled James closer to him, which made James smile.

They walked across the parking lot in silence, beside the munching and crunching of popcorn. They finally reached the intersection, which was filled with cars driving left and right. "Looks like we'll be standing here for a while." Logan said.

James pulled his arm from being intertwined with Logan's to throw it over his shoulder. "Maybe not." He said slyly.

Logan looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

James looked left and right, and could see a small break in the cars.

"On the count of 3, run, okay?" James said, putting another piece of popcorn in his mouth.

Logan stared at him for a second, and James looked at him, raising his eyebrows. Logan just stared into James' bright hazel eyes, then nodded. "Okay."

James' eyes widened slightly, and he looked back at the cars. He was surprised Logan agreed so easily. "Okay, ready," He placed a hand on the middle of Logan's back. "Set, three!" He gave Logan a gentle shove, and James' had a mini heartattack when the small brunette stumbled into the middle of traffic, but Logan recovered quickly and took off running. James blinked hard before following Logan.

When they reached the other side, Logan hit his shoulder playfully. "You could've killed me!" He scolded.

James shook his head. "I wouldn't have killed you. If you were dead, I would be sad."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

James linked his and Logan's arms together again. "Really. Then I'd have no one to share my popcorn with."

Logan laughed. "Of course. Since I'm alive, give me some of that popcorn."

They walked around the park, just talking. They had gotten all the basic information when they met at McDonald's, so now they were just getting more detail on the basics.

"Okay, so, family." James said, looking into the bag of near-empty popcorn.

Logan nodded. "Okay, so my mom works as a real estate agent. My dad works at a resturant that him and his brother owns. No aunts, and one uncle, if you didn't catch that. My dad's parents have passed away, along with my mom's dad, and I'm really close with my grandma, who owns a windchime store. Oh, and I'm an only child. You?"

James chuckled. "That's a lot of information. Okay, me. Um, my mom owns her own beauty company, which is why I'm so handome." Logan snorted, but James' ignored it. "I am an only child, don't really talk to my extended family besides on Christmas. My parents divorced when I was 10, and I don't really talk to him any more. He kinda, disowned me when he found out I was gay."

Logan looked up at him. "Oh James, I'm sorry to hear that."

James shrugged. "We never really got a long anyway. I was always a Mama's boy, and they fought all the time, so me being so like my mom and him basically hating her..." James trailed off.

Logan walked in front of James and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. James was caught off by the sudden action, but accepted the hug anyway, wrapping his arms around Logan too, and laying his head on Logan's.

After about a full minute of standing like that, James randomly said, "Your hair smells weird."

Logan, not being able to move since James was still holding on, said, "Oh yeah?"

James pulled away slightly, taking his head off Logan's. "Yeah, it smells like popcorn."

"Wha-" Was all Logan got out before James dumped the near-empty popcorn on his head. Logan just stood there, eyes shut tight as if the popcorn was water. James acted quickly, just dropping the bag over Logan's head, covering his face, before taking off running.

Logan felt the bag cover his face and heard James' running away and laughing. Logan removed the bag from his head, wiped his eyes, threw the bag down, and gave chase. "You're gonna pay for that!" Logan laughed.

James ran around to the back of a slide. "Oh yeah, first you gotta catch me." He shouted, before climbing up the steps to the top of the sliver slide.

Logan watched as James' climbed up the slide. He went to climb up the steps too, but stopped. He turned and ran back to the front of the slide, which James' was, of course, sliding down, thinking Logan had gone up the other side.

James hadn't expected Logan to be at the end of the slide, but when he saw him waiting at the bottom, he quickly thought up another plan.

James hit the ground and used the speed of the slide to launch himself forward. Logan was standing about a foot away, and James' tackled him. James wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, spun him around so his back was to his chest, and lifted him into the air, spinning around.

Logan started laughing as James spun his around. "James!" He squealed. "Put me down! I was supposed to catch you, not the other way around!"

But James didn't put him down. James was a dancer, he could spin around for forever and never get dizzy, but he was sure Logan would. So, he spun around for probably a full minute, Logan laughing and squealing to put him down the whole time.

Finally, James set Logan down. The brunette stumbled around, trying to find some source of balance. When he started leaning dangerously to the right, James swooped in and caught him.

Logan curled up against James, his head leaning against James' chest. "I hate you." He whined, still feeling like the world was spinning beneth him.

James chuckled slightly as he monerverd him and Logan to sit on the grass. "I'm sorry." He said, running a hand through Logan's hair, removing some of the popcorn.

Logan stayed curled up against James and sighed. "It's okay. I like laying against you."

James smiled and gently pressed a kiss to Logan's hair, making Logan look up at him. "You know," James said. "Your hair still smells like popcorn."

* * *

**Did winging it work? I hope so. :)**

**So, story 2 of "The Plans" series. Did you guys like it? Hmm?**

**The next story, I do believe, shall be named, "The Peanut Butter Plan." I'm gonna start asking where you guys think these plans will take place, what you think it means, and I'll give a shout out to the people who guess it correct in the next story! Sound cool? So, guys, where do you think "The Peanut Butter Place" will take place, or what do you think it means? Give your answer in the review! Anonymous reviews are accepted, but please leave a name.**

**-Saun**


	2. The Peanut Butter Plan

**Part 3 in my "The Plans" series! Whoop whoop!**

**Okay, so I had a lot of fantastic guesses on where this story was going to take place. And, truth be told, I didn't really have an idea as to where I wanted it to be. I thought I did, but then I got all the guess about how it would be at Logan's house and that was better than where I thought, so yeah, here are the people who guessed Logan's house!**

Xbigtimerusherx

luvabletruble

GothBlue

bluestring

***claps* Yay people. Thanks so much for all your guesses, or just your reviews in general. I know I haven't been replying to many, or any, at all lately, and I feel so horrible about it but I'm working on that, and hopefully I'll get to your guys' reviews. I'm dealing with major end-of-the-year tests at school right now, so bare with me until the summer, okay?**

**And now, I present, The Peanut Butter Plan.**

* * *

"You didn't have any trouble finding it, did you?" Logan asked as James walked past him and into his apartment. "It's not the easiest place to find. Oh, here."

James smiled as Logan helped him take off his jacket. "No worries, I found it okay."

"Good, good, that's good." Logan said, taking James jacket and hooking onto one of the hooks on his key/jacket holder.

"Are you okay? You seem a little, uh..." James trailed off. He couldn't find a word.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I'm a little... whatever, I've been cramming for a big test we have Thursday."

James nodded, understanding. His big tests were in 2 weeks, and he was starting to study more and more everyday. "College, loads of fun huh?"

Logan laughed, and even though they had been dating for 2, almost 3 weeks now, James' heart still fluttered at the sound, and he silently hoped it always would. "Loads. And since I've been cramming, wait till you see the amazing lunch I have prepared."

James laughed and followed Logan into the conjoined kitchen. Logan's apartment was small, perfect for just him. There was a small, dark blue love seat, a coffee table in front of the love seat and a side table with a lamp next to it, and a flat screen tv in the living room. The kitchen had one small, round table, like you'd see in a coffee shop, with two bar stool chairs. The kitchen was equipped with a sink, a fridge, and a counter with a microwave on it seperating the two, and there was a cabinet over and under the sink, a cabinet over the microwave, and a drawer under it. And yes, there was no oven. Logan said anything that couldn't be cooked in the microwave took to long to cook. And honestly, there wasn't room.

From the living room a small hallway lead to the bathroom and the one room James has yet to see, Logan's bedroom. And so far, every room in the house had the same gray and black tiled floors and white walls.

So yeah, the apartment was Logan-sized, or that's what James to refered to it as.

James saw two plates on the small table, each covered with a paper towel. He took his seat on the bar stool, and Logan smiled at him as he took of the paper towels. "Ta-da!" He yelled enthusiastically.

James laughed as he saw what there lunch was. "Yummy, peanut butter and mac 'n' cheese. It's like being in grade school all over again."

Logan laughed. "I know right. I had planned, like, _something_ better, but me and my studying, and my plan turned into peanut butter."

James laughed and took a bite out of the sandwhich. "Delicious." He said.

Logan smirked. "Want a drink?" He asked, walking over to the cabinet over the microwave and pulling out two glasses.

"Milk, please." James said, taking another bite of his sandwhich.

Logan nodded. "Of course."

After pouring two glasses of milk and grabbing forks, Logan returned to the table and began eating his lunch.

They ate in silence for a while. James had sort of spaced out, while Logan was watching him. James stabbed a couple peices of the macorooni and twirled the silver fork between his fingers a few times, before accidently pushing it down too hard and sending the peices flying.

Logan instantly busted up laughing as they hit him in the face. "What's with you and also throwing food at me?" Logan questioned.

James had a hand over his mouth, still in slight shock. "Whoops." He said, before reaching over and wiping the cheese off Logan's cheeck and bring them back to his mouth, licking it off. "Yummy." He said.

Logan wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "Dork." He whispered, and the two returned to their meal. "How's Carlos?" Logan asked. He and James had grown close in their short time together, and so Logan knew almost everything he could know about James' best friend Carlos.

James laughed. "He's fine. What about Kendall?"

Logan shrugged. "Haven't heard from him. His test are coming up too, so I'm guessing he's busy."

James nodded. He was lucky, as Carlos was going to the same college as he was, but Logan's buddy Kendall was going to college across the state. "Have you told him about me yet?"

Logan's cheeks turned red instantly. "No, not yet."

James pouted slightly, taking a drink of his milk. "How come?" He didn't really mind, as the two had only been dating a short time, but he was curious.

Logan shrugged again. "I wanna be with you a little longer before I sick Kendall on you. Trust me, he's worse than my mom. He'll ask you every type of question, make every sort of threat, and possibly punch you."

James' eyes widened. "What? Why would he do that?"

Logan laughed. "I'm not really sure. He did it to one of my other boyfriends when we were in high school. Never told me why, and since then I've made sure not to immediantly introduce them to Kendall. And speaking of which, when do I get to meet Carlos?"

Unlike Logan, James was always talking to Carlos about their realtionship. He couldn't help but braging about his little Logie. "Um, our test are in 2 weeks, so probably the week after that."

Logan nodded again, and drank the rest of his milk down. "Yay, dessert time." He said, jumping down from his stool and walking over to the fridge. He soon returned back to the table with a plate that was filled with what looked like balls of chocolate.

"Those look good." James said, reaching out hesitantly to take one. When Logan gave him a nod, he picked one up and brought it to his mouth, taking a small bite out of it. He was instantly met with the taste of choclate, caramel, and peanut butter. "Whoa, that's delicious. What is it?" He asked, looking up at Logan.

Logan smiled widely and picked one up himself. "Peanut butter balls rolled in powdered sugar with chocolate and carmel shells. I made them up myself, although thousands of other people in the world have the same recipe."

James nodded and took another bite of his peanut butter ball. "You'll have to show me how to make them sometime, I could actually have something to bring during the holidays." Logan laughed and nodded, taking a bite of his also.

Once Logan had eaten half of one of his peanut butter balls, he dipped his finger into it, scrapping out some peanut butter. He leaned across the table and smeared it across James' nose.

James looked up at him for a second, before wiping the peanut butter off and eating it. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Pay back." Logan said. He picked up the plate, which still held many peanut butter balls and stood back up. "Come on, I have a movie picked out." James laughed, but followed none the less.

They sat on the love seat, Logan grabbing the remote to his TV and turning it on. Before he could get to the movie though, James bit into half of one of the treats, got some peanut butter out, and smeared it across Logan's cheek.

Logan turned to look at him, a streak of peanut butter standing out. "Hey." He said calmly, wiping it off. "Don't do that."

James suddenly had one of those light bulb moments, and he dipped his finger into the peanut butter again. This time, he smeared the peanut butter right above Logan's upper lip. They had yet to have there first, real, kiss. James had been waiting for the perfect moment, and he was sure he just found it.

Logan didn't move as James put the peanut butter on his face. All he did was watch James' fingers glide above his lips, his breath hitching slightly. He then looked up at James, eyes wide. They stared into each other's eyes for a second, both their hearts speeding up. "Are you gonna get that or what?" Logan finally asked, his voice hushed.

James' lips curled up ever so slightly and he leaned in, pressing his lips firmly against Logan's. They just sat there for a second, not moving at all, just savoring the feeling. James pulled away slightly and licked the peanut butter off of Logan's top lip, which made Logan shiver.

As James pulled back fully, Logan looked down slightly, but kept his eyes up, looking at James through his eyelashes. James smiled and put a hand on Logan's cheek. Logan gently leaned against his hand, the contact warm and comforting, making him shut his eyes and sigh slightly in content.

James moved his hand and put his thumb under Logan's chin, making him turn his head upwards. Logan's eyes snapped opened and he looked at James, who was closer to him now. "I think I have a new reason to love peanut butter." James whispered, making Logan laugh. James' heart fluttered again, worse than ever before. James smiled and leaned down again, Logan meeting him halfway in another soft kiss.

* * *

**So, yeah, how was that? I started this at about 10, and it's 12 now. I think it was pretty cute, fluffy, and oh so peanut buttery. And yes, Kendall and Carlos will both be joining the series. Woo-hoo!**

**Next story: The Corndog Plan, (I bet you guys can guess who's joining then.) So, where do you think that one will take place? That ones a little tricky, huh?**

**Thanks so much for reading, and reviewing even though I don't respond to them. I promise, I'm working on trying to reply, but I'm just bad on time right now. I get out of school in exactly 4 weeks from today though, so I'll be better then. Stick with me!**

**-Saun**


	3. The Corndog Plan

_The Corndog Plan_

* * *

"Are you sure about this James?" Logan asked as James pulled into the parking lot.

"Of course Loges. Not only is this the best place to celebrate our 1 month anniversary-" Logan blushed. He had figured James would've forgotten, with all the big tests they had to take. Well, he had forgotten anyway. "But it's also a great place to get to know Carlos. He'll love you."

Logan smiled and leaned across the middle of the car to plant a kiss on James' cheek. "We have to get some cotton candy though." He said, sitting back down in his seat and unbuckling his seatbelt.

James nodded. "You can't go to the carnival and _not_ get cotton candy."

Logan laughed as the two of them got out. "So, where are we meeting Carlos?"

James met Logan at the front of his car and took his hand. He had been gone from Logan the whole week before, doing last minute studying with Carlos, so he felt deprived of the feel of the smaller boy. (But truthfully, he could never get enough of the feel of Logan anyway, the week apart just made it worse.) "Well, he said to meet him near the corndog stand."

"Awesome, corndogs and cotton candy. Today shall be awesome." Logan said, resting his head against James shoulder as they started walking towards the carnival. They skipped on getting tickets for the rides for the moment, walking straight towards the corndog stand. "Hey," Logan stated randomly as James was waiting for the corndogs they ordered. "I'm going to go buy some cotton candy, okay?"

James nodded and Logan smiled before walking away and disappering in the maze that was the carnival. James smiled and took the corndogs from the man. Walking over to one of the pinic table, he sat down and started eating his corndog while scanning the crowd for Logan or Carlos.

Suddenly he was tackled from behind. "James! Buddy! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Said a voice into his neck.

"Carlos! Buddy! I saw you last Tuesday!" James laughed.

The arms suddenly released from around his neck and James looked over to see Carlos now sitting next to him. "Oh, right...Where's this boyfriend of yours?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, he's just-"

"Did he dump you?" Carlos asked randomly.

James furrowed his eyebrows. "Nooo?"

"Did you dump him?"

"No, dude he's just-"

"That's sucks dude. He was really cute."

"Yes, he is, and if you just listen-"

"And I was so excited to meet him. Darn. Oh well, we'll get 'em next time buddy." Carlos said, taking the extra corndog out of James' hand and taking a bite out of it. "He was really cute." Carlos said, his mouth full.

"You already said that. And don't you dare try anything with him."

Carlos shook his head. "No way dude! I don't go after my best friend's exs. And besides, from what you told him, he seems to be a little too geek-ish for my taste."

"Who's too geek-ish?" A voice said in front of them. James looked up to see Logan sitting in front of them, watching Carlos, who was eating what was supposed to be his corndog, with a puzzled expression. James knew that Logan knew who Carlos was, having shown him many pictures before.

Carlos shrugged. "My buddy's ex-boyfriend." Logan sent James a panicked expression, but James was watching Carlos who was watching Logan. Soon, Carlos' eyes widened. "Oh hey! You're actually here! That must mean your not an ex-boyfriend!"

James started laughing while Logan just continued to look confused. "I sure hope I'm not an ex-boyfriend."

James stopped laughing and took Logan's hand from across the table. "You're definately not an ex-boyfriend, and I do not plan on making you one." Logan smiled softly, but his eyes shone just the same, which also made James smile. "Anywho, Carlos, this is Logan. Logan, this is Carlos."

Logan took his free hand to shake hands with Carlos. "Nice to meet you."

Carlos smiled back. "Same to you. James talks nonstop about you."

Logan blushed and looked back at James. "Really now?"

James opened him mouth to say something, but no words came out. After a minute of opening and closing his mouth, he finally decided on, "Can I have some cotton candy?" And when Logan chuckled and handed him the pink bag of whipped sugar, he wanted to facepalm.

"So!" Carlos randomly shouted when an almost awkward silence had fallen over them. "Who wants to ride some rides? I saw bumper cars!"

Logan's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Bumper cars?" Logan had a child-like glint in his eyes that James had never seen before. "Can we go?"

Carlos was nodding feriously, chomping down that last of his corndog. Logan looked to James, who's heart swelled at the sight of Logan looking so excited. "Of course we can go, but first we gotta buy some tickets for the rides."

Logan nodded and the trio got up and headed towards one of the ticket seller stands. Once the tickets were bought, Carlos grabbed James' wrist and started dragging him towards where the bumper cars were located. And since James was still holding Logan's hand, Logan was being drug along behind, but he was laughing none the less.

They eventually reached the bumper cars, which at the moment didn't have a line. That didn't surprise James, considering it was an odd time of the day. The guy took there tickets and let them in. James had planned on sharing a bumper car with Logan, but when the shorter brunette let go of his and headed towards a one-seater, James changed his plans.

Climbing into a sparkly blue bumper car, James buckles his seat belt and looked around. Carlos was to his left in a silver bumper car, while Logan was to his right in a red one. This was going to be an interesting match.

The bumper cars buzzed to life, and James hit the gas. He was heading towards Carlos at full speed, but was suddenly jerked sideways when Logan ran into him. Logan was laughing, which stuttered when Carlos ran into him. An all out war started when both Logan and James turned and rammed into Carlos.

All three boys had major kinks in there necks when the bumper cars turned off, but they were all laughing. As James unbuckled his seat belt and got out, Logan ran over and hugged him. Before James could question it Logan pulled him to the exit, picked up his half-full bag of cotton candy, and pulled James into a quick kiss. Carlos made a sound between an "awe" and an "eek."

James laughed when Logan pulled away. "You had fun?"

Logan nodded. "I haven't had this much fun since grade school! This is awesome James! Oh, and Carlos!" With that Logan turned and pulled Carlos into a hug, which wasn't any problem for Carlos, who was a huge hugger himself.

Logan suddenly realized what he was doing and pulled away. "Sorry."

Carlos shook his head. "No problem dude. Now come on, let's go find some other rides!"

Following the bumper cars, they rode The Pirate Ship, The Ring of Fire, the Tilt-a-Whirl, and the teacups. They also went in the House of Mirrors, went down one of those giant slide things, and played a few carnival games where James won a stuff dog and a cheap pair of sunglasses, Logan won an blow-up dolphin, and Carlos won countless small, stuffed animals. **(1)**

Finally, the sun was just about to disappear from the sky ,the sky being painted a wonderful mix of purple and orange. All the rides had been lit up, casting the carnival in different colors. Logan was was leaning up against James, slowly being worn out from the exciting day. James was talking to Carlos about every subject under the moon.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see if I can find a bathroom in this place." Carlos said suddenly.

James nodded. "Okay, we'll find something to do while you're gone. Maybe after that we'll call it a night."

Carlos nodded. "Okey doke, be back in a minute." Carlos turned and walked away, disappearing into the late-night crowd that had formed as time wore on.

James shoke his shoulder, making Logan look up at him. "So, what to do want to do?"

Logan's brown eyes were sparkling with the multi-colored lights that surrounded them, but James could still pin-point the child-like glint in them. "The Ferris Wheel?" Logan's voice was thick from the mixture of laughing all day and being tired.

James smiled and gave Logan a quick kiss on the top of his head. "Definately, let's go." Theyh headed over to the Ferris Wheel, waited patiently in line, and soon enough they were being loaded into their seats. **(2)**

Logan gasped slightly when the Ferris Wheel started moving, but he started laughing soon after. James was just watching him, he couldn't help it. Today had shown him a different side of Logan. In the short, yet long, month he'd known Logan, all he had seen was the, well, geeky side of Logan. The side that was usually studying, or reading, or doing homework. But, today, James had gotten to see the more child-like side of Logan. He was constantly laughing, or talking, and James couldn't recall a moment where Logan hadn't been smiling. And now that it was summer vacation, James was hoping to see this side of Logan more, and hopefully discover more. (But, he would always love the geeky side.)

"James!" Logan's voice suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. Logan was staring up at him, his eyes filled with confusion. "Are you okay? I've been saying you're name for probably a minute."

James nodded and wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer than he already was. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about today."

Logan hummed in agreement, resting his head against James' chest. "And what about today?"

James started gently rubbing small circles into Logan's shoulder with his thumb. "You, mostly."

Logan lifted his head to look up at James. "Me? Really?"

James nodded. "Just thinking about how little I actually know you. Like, you you. Today's shown me just how extremely...special you are. And I just can't believe I get to call you mine."

Logan was staring at him with wide eyes. His mouth opened and closed a few times, obviously unsure as to what to say. Finally, Logan just leaned in, placing a passionate kiss on James lips. Sooner than James liked, Logan pulled away, keeping his forehead pressed against James'. "You're just pure amazing James, and I can't believe that I get to be called yours."

James smiled and pulled Logan down for another kiss. With everything going on his head, he just barely regersted that they were stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

**I planned this ending, and it sounded awesome in my head, but it didn't end up the way I planned...I've said "Planned" a lot in this story, haven't I? Well, it is The Plans! XD**

**1: I just looked up "List of Carnival Rides" on Wikipedia, so if you don't know one of them, check that out. Or don't, it doesn't really matter.**

**2: What are those called? Chairs, seats, boxes, carts? I'm not sure. Ferris Wheels confuse me. :p**

**Anyway, I'm back! Still with my concussed (is that a word?) head, but it's slowly healing! My doctor said by mid-June I should be almost-fully healed! Whoop! I gotta thank anyone and everyone who wished me well, and I'm so sorry I haven't replied, but I'm working on getting there. ^_^**

**So, this one is probably my favorite so far. Even though it didn't really involve corndogs, it was so much fun to write. And even though not a lot happened, I feel like a lot of under-lying stuff did. The realationship is growing! Yay!**

**Um, I'm not sure what the next one will be called. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna bring in Kendall, but I'm unsure as to what food I should involve. Any suggestions?**

**Like always, please review!**

**-Saun**

**P.s. Big thanks(!) to my good buddy Landon, who wrote a good chunck of this, along with some other of my stories while I was on bed rest. I'm trying to talk him into using that FanFiction account he created but he has yet to use.**


	4. The Pizza Plan

_Hey, can you come over around 8? I have a surprise. ;)_

_-Logie-Bear_

James smiled at the text, before sending back a quick 'Sure, see you then.' then looking at the clock. It was a little after 5 at the moment, so that gave James some time to take a shower and get ready, considering Logan's apartment was on the other side of their rather large college town, and was about half an hour away, 45 minutes if the traffic was bad. So, he had roughly two hours.

James hurried to take a shower, which ended up being about 25 minutes, which was followed up by a quick towel dry of his hair and a quick comb out, so in total about 30 minutes. Then he went to pick on an outfit, which of course _had _to take a little over forever and a half (45 minutes.) Once he was proud of the outfit he had (a simple purple button-up and a pair of jeans) he went back to finish his hair, put on his Cuda, and brush his teeth real fast (he wanted to be kiss worthy!) So, in total, James was running a bit late when he jumped out the door, still tying his sneaker.

* * *

James was proud of himself as he walked into Logan's apartment building ten minutes early. He was usually, at best, 10 minutes late. Okay, so _maybe_ he sped a little, and _maybe _he did some illegal passing, but he deemed his reasons worthy! Him and Logan had been dating for 2 months now, and Logan said he had a surprise, and James was positive he didn't mean _that _kind of surprise, but a surprise was a surprise none the less, and James loved surprises.

He smiled as he stood in front of Logan's apartment door. He fixed his hair, straighten his shirt, smiled even wider, and knocked on the door.

He waited to hear something bang on the other side of the door (usually happened, Logan dropping something, or on one occasion hitting the door), but when a minute or two passed with silence, James' smiled faltered and he knocked again.

And when he still got no answer, he called...And then heard the phone ringing inside the apartment. That worried him, and images of Logan's unconscious body started passing through his head, so he tested the doorknob, which was unlocked. James had never let himself in before, but he and Logan had been dating for 2 months now, so he _hoped _Logan wouldn't mind.

He walked in a few steps a looked around. There was no blood splattering the walls, or a fire taking over the kitchen, and as far as he could see there was no dead/unconscious Logan anywhere. "Logan?" He called, walking a couple more steps.

And that's when he heard the shower running. James chuckled. Logan had such low expectations in James. He didn't expect his boyfriend being early for once? James continued snickering as he took a seat on Logan's couch, turning on the TV. Now, this, this was something James had done before. He had waited in Logan's apartment by himself as Logan washed some flour out of his hair (They had been making brownies, and James had been a little clumsy with the flour), or ran to the library to return some books before they were overdue. He didn't mind James just chilling while he did whatever.

And when the shower turned off, James perked up a little. After 2 months, James had picked up how cute Logan looked after a shower. He wore t-shirts that were too big, overwhelming his tiny frame, (Said they reminded him of home, James believed him) and a pair shorts. and his brown hair would be ruffled everywhere and in his face, a sight that James never got to see since Logan always insisted on gelling his hair. James could always picture Logan as a little kid when he looked like that.

James, lost in his train of thought, didn't hear the words that were called out to him, but responded with a "Yeah?"

And sooner than James could process, there was this _guy._ Not Logan. Soooo not Logan. This guy was tall, and he had blonde hair that was still dripping wet, and he had these bushy dark eyebrows that clashed with his hair, and he had bright green eyes that seemed to burn with hate.

Oh, and he was only in a pair of boxers.

James swallowed thickly. Uh-oh.

"Who the hell are you?" Blond and eyebrows asked.

"I- um- I'm...Who are you?" James replied, smoothly.

The near-naked guy stepped closer to him, and James pushed himself deeper into Logan's couch. The guy was so close to him now, James swore he could feel the steam still coming off him, or maybe that was just James heating up because this dripping wet, only wearing boxers that James couldn't detail because he refused to look, was closing in on was _so very awkward._

"I asked first." The guy huffed, and James figured if looks could kill, he would be ashes right now. And he just thought about it, how would you feel if you got out of the shower to find some strange guy sitting in the living room?

But then again, how did James feel about going into his boyfriend's house to find a strange guy in Logan's shower?

Luckily, James didn't have to think to hard, or responde to Blonde and eyebrows _and still near naked_, because the door was pushed open, and James breathed a sigh of relieve to see Logan walking in, a white box in his hands. "Hey Kendall I brought- James!" He called, seeing James. James smiled and waved. "I didn't expect you to be on time!" Logan said, his eyes wide. James was tempted to roll his eyes, but he looked back to Blonde and Logan followed his gaze. "Oooh. Hey Kendall."

"This is Kendall?" James asked.

"Who the hell is this?" Kendall asked.

James and Kendall looked at each other.

Logan smiled awkwardly, and walked between the two, setting the box, which James realized was a pizza, on the table before turning back to the two. He took a deep breath before walking over to James. "If you'll wait just one more second, I'm gonna go talk to Kendall while he puts some clothes on." Logan said, giving James a kiss, then walking over to Kendall and pushing him back down the hallway. James heard a door slam shut, and then silence. James blinked a few times, still quite confused.

* * *

"Who is that?" Kendall demanded, after he slammed Logan's bedroom door shut. Logan could tell he was mad, and he wasn't sure what on before he got there, but he was sure he didn't really want to know.

Logan sighed and walked over to his dresser, pulling out one of the much too big t-shirts. "Here, I still have some of your shirts. Put on some pants." Logan said, throwing the t-shirt to Kendall before walking over to sit on his bed. "And he's James. He's my boyfriend."

Kendall's head popped out of the t-shirt, which was also a tad big on him, his eyes wide. "You're boyfriend?"

Logan nodded, giving Kendall one of his shy smiles that always made the taller boy do whatever he asked. Kendall's face went from angry, to confused, to blank, which Logan didn't like. Kendall walked over and sat down next to Logan. "What?" Logan asked, not liking the look on Kendall's face.

"For how long?" Kendall asked, his green eyes meeting Logan's.

"Two months now...Kendall, what's wrong?"

Kendall huffed and laid back on Logan's bed, staring at the ceiling. "Remember your 7th birthday?"

Logan laughed and laid back next to Kendall, also looking at the ceiling. "How can I forget? The adults left us alone with a lighter, and we both got second degree burns trying to light the candles on the cake because we were 'big boys.'"

Kendall laughed. "Right, right. And remember the promise we made waiting at the hospital?"

"That we'd be best friends forever, and together for always? Of course. We pinkie swore on it." Logan said, finally looking over at Kendall, who was still staring at the ceiling. "Why Ken?"

"Is that still true?" Kendall asked, turning to look at Logan. "I mean, we're obviously not together for always anymore, so are we still best friends?"

Logan laughed. "Of course Ken! And we are still together. Sure, it's a little hard with our busy schedules, but we still keep in touch. I'm sure there a lot of best friends out their that lose touch during college, but us," Logan said, holding up a hand, "We're still best buds forever, and together for always."

Kendall laughed and grabbed Logan's hand, wiping his eyes gently. "I guess I've just been worrying about losing my little bro." Kendall said, before flipping over to straddle Logan, and began tickling him.

"No! Kendall! Ahahaha, stop it! You play dirty!" Logan laughed, trying to squirm away from Kendall. "S-top! Ahaha!"

Kendall laughed and stopped tickling Logan. "Now I getta meet your boyfriend." He laughed.

"First, you put on pants, and second, please don't punch him." Logan said, standing up and fixing his shirt.

"I only punched him because he was talking about your butt after you left." Kendall said, stepping into a pair of jeans.

"Really? Huh. Well, thanks." Logan said, walking out of the room, laughing at this new found piece of information.

"No problem!" Kendall laughed.

James looked up when Logan came out. "Is he gonna kill me?" He asked.

Logan laughed and went to sit next to James on the loveseat. "Not today, no." He smiled at James, who looked panic-striken. "Aww, don't worry." Logan said, leaning forward and pecking James on the nose. "I won't let him harm your pretty face."

James finally smiled and pulled Logan into a kiss.

* * *

"No way!"

"Yep."

"I can't believe he did that!"

"Neither could I, but it was hilarious!"

James laughed and looked over at Logan, who had buried his face in his knees. The three guys were now sitting on the floor in Logan's living room, the pizza box in between them empty, and Kendall sharing all the embarassing stories he could think of with James. James lightly nudged Logan with his elbow, and Logan looked up and glared at him. James smiled and ruffled his hair, making Logan swat away his hand.

Logan sat up straight, criss-crossing his legs again and picking up his soda. "So, Ken, how's you and Jo?"

"Jo?" James asked, taking a bite of his last slice of pizza.

"My ex-girlfriend." Kendall answered, taking a swing of his soda.

"Ex? Since when?" Logan puzzled. Last time he heard from Kendall, him and Jo were going strong.

"Since about 2 weeks ago. The reasons is a bunch of blah in my opinion, but whatever."

Logan scoffed. "I never really liked her." He said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Maybe I'll set you up with Carlos." James said over his mouth-full.

"Maybe." Kendall said, nodding. Logan gasped, inhaling the soda he had been drinking. He started coughing and sputtering, making James hit him on the back a few times.

Once Logan could finally breathe correctly, he looked towards Kendall. "This week is gonna be real crazy, isn't it?"

Kendall laughed. "Just like old times buddy, just like old times."

James smiled. "I like you." He said simply.

Kendall nodded. "I like you too, but I'm not afraid to punch you, if needed."

* * *

**Endings. Blah. This one just went on and on. Hope you guys don't mind. This chapter was just kind of everywhere, and it was kind of more Kogan than Jagan, sorry about that. But hey, maybe there's some Kenlos in the future, huh? ^_^**

**So! It's been forever and a half since I've updated, so sorry about that. I got out of the swing of things, then everything changed, so now I'm trying to get back into a new swing of things.**

**I love you all for sticking with me! Pretty please review!**

**Next Chapter: The Coffee Plan**


End file.
